The present invention relates to a rapid-release chuck with a tool secured thereto. The chuck includes a spindle which is adapted to be rotated about a spindle axis and which has a terminal length portion. The tool has a head sleeve inserted on the terminal length portion in a coaxial and torque-transmitting relationship therewith. The head sleeve has, on an inner wall thereof, outer wedge faces and the chuck has radially outwardly advanceable and radially inwardly retractable inner wedge faces arranged to cooperate with the outer wedge faces of the head sleeve for axially pulling together the tool and the spindle.
In the above-mentioned chuck, which is disclosed in German Pat. No. 3,108,439, the shank of the tool head is inserted into a toolholder sleeve receivable in the spindle of the machine tool. The shank of the tool head includes a connecting pin which is oriented in a radial plane with respect to the spindle axis and has frustoconical ends at both sides which do not project radially beyond the tool head shank. Opposite the two ends of the connecting pin, two radially screwable holding screws are disposed in the walls of the toolholder sleeve and are provided, in their radially inner region, with conical recesses which correspond with the frustoconical ends of the connecting pin. By turning the two holding screws inwardly, the frustoconical ends of the connecting pin and the conical recesses come to lie against one another and cause the tool head and the tool holder to be pressed against one another in the axial direction.
In the known chucking device there exists the necessity of having to actuate both diametrally opposed holding screws. Moreover, there is only a two-point contact between tool holder and tool head.